vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
107713-uninspired-loot
Content ---- ---- Yep, quite familiar with the list. Now take a look at the warrior BIS list and notice how many of them are either BOE world drops, or crafted. I'll give you a hint, all but two. Furthermore, that list is pretty useless when you take into account rune composition, which, since you missed it, was the main point of my post. If you get a piece of crafted gear with 4 x , you are not going to replace it for a long, long time. That may be nice, but it is also infuriating at the same time since there is such a wonky sense of gear progression (lol?) in this game. | |} ---- Because only taking in BiS gear that is a World Drop is the way to go... | |} ---- You have clearly missed the point. Thanks for reading though. | |} ---- No point is clear, Human not content cause not getting shiny purplz after every dungeon run that give pat on back for clearing the place. Instead of trying to obtain correct rune slots, putting in some effort with multiple runs, want them handed. Pointed out that using 125 brutality gear. Chua started with full crafted set of 126 insight gear for healing. Replaced all now with other drops from dungeons and adventures, because having ONLY 125 in one stat makes for pretty bad experience. | |} ---- You are jumping to conclusions, and what's worse, you are doing it with RP. I don't care about the 'purples' and I sure as hell am not looking for a pat on the back. Is lack of reading comprehension part of your RP perspective, or just an unfortunate perk of being you? I'll say it again. The rune slots break conventional gear progression and make it confusing, boring and tedious. | |} ---- Again, expecting "conventional gear progression" Is not in Wildstar. | |} ---- ---- My gear is actually pretty decent. RP insult is redundant btw. And you too seem to be one of the illiterate. The point isn't about getting 'the best gear'. Your buddy linked the BIS list, not me. The point was about a clear direction with gear. | |} ---- His point is perfectly clear, you're just a fanboy lashing back with tired arguments (omg purples, omg handouts!). I didn't see him talk about the color of loot or how much loot should drop. He's talking about item progression that's all over the place which are two completely different concepts than the ones you talk about. And he's absolutely right. To the topic at hand instead of the garbage argument listed above: While the OP is right, there's a couple other things to consider that make the issue problematic to fix. They (Carbine) seem to want crafted gear to compete all the way up to raid gear. This makes it difficult to balance the ease of attaining crafted gear versus pre-raid drop gear so crafted gear tends to win out in this scenario as it's crafted on demand (with the appropriate easy to acquire resources). Beyond that, RNG runes are such a development cop-out. Particularly when there's such a huge disparity in stat value and even if role specific stats were balanced they have no real impact on rotation or playstyle so it's effectively just all +damage (or better damage mitigation, or more healing throughput) in different ways. | |} ---- ---- ---- Lol, as if "unconventional gear progression" means anything other than "you're doing it wrong". | |} ---- It kinda is. It shows that you're either low on evidence or are so uncomfortable that part of you lashes out against your conversation partner without you knowing it and then BAM! Apparently saying Madda instead of that dreaded "I" word counts as being illiterate. Madda hopes you're not an English teacher. Madda wants to see your gear. | |} ---- fixed for key-logger conspirators | |} ---- ---- Madda sees your problem. All of your gear is from those odd Level 1 - 20 "skimpy" models you get while questing. Not to mention you don't even have the proper amount of Brutality for a Warrior. | |} ---- What are you talking about? He's fabulously brutal! I know I'd run away if he was chasing me. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- eh..anger? why does everyone always assume that strong opinion = anger? And yes, already discussed. Guess what, it doesn't hurt to create a new thread on a topic; in fact, it can be a good thing. So let me try. Non-constructive post bumping my thread: Check Arbitrary observation about any given thread: Check Personal opinion about something stated as fact: check | |} ---- Why do so many people seem to be under the impression that other people somehow "play into their hands" by bumping their threads?Mods can sticky your magnum opus for all I care. As long as I can complain about its irrelevance redundancy. :rolleyes: | |} ---- To be fair, it kind of can...in a sense of being "heard". If there is an existing open thread where the subject matter is being concentrated and discussed by players and has a developers eye there is far more chance that your feedback (hopefully constructive) is seen in those threads. It's often why you'll see threads that are posted by several or more different people locked and or merged/deleted with a redirect to the thread that has already to some degree addressed the issue. but what do i know?...im just some random fella on a forum drinkin the coacoas | |} ---- lol wut? It's a bump, you cannot deny it. Whether I drum my fingers together and laugh like an evil genius or not...well, I will leave that to your own, clearly wild, imagination. | |} ---- I'm not denying it. The question is: Why do you feel the need to point it out? That implies you think I care. And I honestly don't see why I would. | |} ---- Shh... Shut up and drink the fanboy kool-aid. There are no hardcore players who like the combat systems, the game mechanics and relative difficult (or even the timer system) and hate the RNGception and itemization in this game! Everybody loves the reward system and Carbine's understanding of human psychology! | |} ---- You are working awfully hard to be right about something, though I'm not sure what. The truth is, I picked a few things to mock your post and that happened to be one of them. You pointed it out, not me. In fact, YOU are the one making a big deal out of it. Not me. | |} ---- Nope. Is like Humans trying to hold on to lazy-mode systems. Chua never get tired or poking with stick. Chua maybe find someone who react positively to stick and say "Oh, your side makes actually sense considering how wildstar does it". But no, Chua always see response: "hur dur fanboi, I want my easy gear, no challenge" | |} ---- If you actually responded to his points instead of responding with repetitive irrelevant garbage people might not react that way. You're the equivalent of that kid saying 'I like turtles!' in every thread. | |} ---- But Chua not like turtles | |} ---- ---- Every Thread Every Damn Thread Every Other Thread without RP (Thank God) | |} ---- ---- This pretty much summarizes my point and backs it with first-hand experience. Thanks! | |} ---- ---- Well, yes and no. Depending on your luck you might not even replace the gear with raid gear... | |} ----